


Moments alone, are the most treasurable.

by trashypuppet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bashful Dirk, Dave/Dirk Relationship Implied, M/M, Modern AU, Stridercest - Freeform, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashypuppet/pseuds/trashypuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically dirk watching dave during school and times that they can't smother each other in love and fluffiness, and dave explaining his love for the dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments alone, are the most treasurable.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not too good, it's only my second published story.

You know that feeling when you think that someone is watching you, but you don't feel creeped out, just kinda curious and more aware? Well yeah, that's what you're feeling now.

This 'someone' that is watching you, isn't so much a mystery though. You can tell who it is. It's Dirk. Your brother. Your lover. And your best friend. He was keeping a respectable distance between the two of you at this point in time, as you are in school, but you know he has trouble socialising without you by his side, so he constantly looks to you for support. 

But that's not why he's looking at you now, and you know that.

He's watching you intently, studying your actions. But you don't find it creepy. More so nice and kind of calming, knowing he doesn't find you the least bit boring. Almost like he finds you admirable, or as interesting as his favourite things in life. You are one of his favourite things in life.

He's watching you as you run track with a few other classmates. He got to sit out for not having his sport gear, but you think that was intentional. He's not in the least bit unfit, but just like you said, he must find you interesting.

Knowing he watches you, makes you seem to focus on him more. Turning around more frequently only to have a small smile and blush cover your face when you see his eyes trained on you. Purposely brushing past him in the school halls and dropping a sneaky kiss to his cheek when no one is looking.

You love how bashful he gets when you point out that you know he watches you. You love how he attacks you with small kisses when you're alone.

You love him.

He's yours.


End file.
